Until Forever Comes
by nakai-chan
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Attack

Ok, this is my first fic EVER...so gimme a friggin break? Ok?  
  
Prologue: It's an ordinary day filled with long jeep rides and demon slaying, until the unexpected happens. Everyone gets a different view of our favorite little monkey, Goku.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Until Forever Comes...  
  
It was mid-day and the sun over head was blazing. The Sanzo party had been traveling for 3 days strait now. The inside of the jeep felt like a furnace, in which the beer didn't fair well in.  
  
Gojyo reached for a can when he felt like his hand caught fire. He bounced back and yelped in pain.  
  
"DAMNIT! HAS ANYONE HERE EVER HEARD OF ICE!?"  
  
Hakkai laughed. "Yes, but unfortunately...it all melted."  
  
Goku was leaning over the side of the jeep looking as if he would be sick.  
  
Gojyo reached over and lightly tapped the boy on the back. "You alive?"  
  
Goku muttered something that no one caught.  
  
Gojyo pulled his hand back. "Hey Sanzo...your 'pet' doesn't look so good."  
  
Sanzo sighed irritably. "We'll be coming upon a town tonight."  
  
Hakkai looked at Goku through the rear-view mirror and thought 'Maybe we should stop for a bit.' And he quickly pulled over.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sanzo asked as Hakkai turned to the back of the jeep.  
  
"I just want to take a look at him, it'll be a while until the next town comes into view and I want to know what's wrong with Goku so I could maybe help him out a bit."  
  
Goku sat up, his eyes half open.  
  
"Goku, you ok?" Hakkai asked, with a look of concern.  
  
Goku suddenly covered his mouth, jumped out of the jeep, ran about five feet away and threw up.  
  
Gojyo, seeing this with a look of complete disgust, asked "Ok...explain THIS to me. How can he throw up...if he hasn't eaten in THREE days!?"  
  
Hakkai was already at Goku's side, gently rubbing the boys back. "Because he didn't throw up food." Hakkai said, then turned back to face the two in the jeep "He threw up blood."  
  
"I'm sorry." Goku whispered.  
  
Hakkai sighed "it's ok Goku." And they got back into the jeep.  
  
Before Hakkai started the jeep up again, Sanzo looked back and said. "Gojyo, let me switch seats with you."  
  
Gojyo nodded and got up, switching seats with Sanzo.  
  
An hour later, Goku had fallen asleep and was leaning against Sanzo's shoulder. To Gojyo and Hakkai's surprise, he didn't push the boy off. Instead, he too started drifting off to sleep.  
  
A noise rang out in the distance and the smile disappeared from Hakkai's face. He stopped the jeep quickly.  
  
Sanzo was awakened by the sound of foot steps in the distance. Goku, amazingly, still slept.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Gojyo asked.  
  
No one answered. Instead, Sanzo loaded his banishing gun and shook Goku awake.  
  
All of them exited the jeep and it transformed to dragon form.  
  
A cry of pain came from Gojyo as he was hit in the back by the back of a sword. Gojyo quickly recovered and sliced the demon in half with his Jakujou.  
  
Another demon came from behind a tree and pounced at Hakkai. Hakkai shot a beam at the demon and before his eyes, it disintegrated.  
  
"I'm sorry that had to be so quick, but we are in quite a hurry." Hakkai smiled.  
  
Sanzo was firing at the demon's attacking him, but Goku was not having as much luck as the others. He was being pummeled by at least 6 demons. Goku curled up on the ground, knowing there was not much he could do to help himself now. He held his head in his hands, bringing his knees to his chest. One demon scratched at his face, Goku felt to weak to cry out.  
  
'Their going to kill me.' He thought.  
  
Another demon scratched just below his eye.  
  
'Their trying to scratch out my eyes!' he panicked.  
  
Tears of complete helplessness escaped from his bloody eyes.  
  
Goku snapped out of his dark nightmare when he heard a muffled cry of pain coming from Sanzo.  
  
A large demon, most likely the leader, stood behind Sanzo. A blade had penetrated the priests back. The demon pulled the blade out and watched Sanzo fall to the ground.  
  
"NO!" Goku cried as the monk hit the ground. Rage welled up in Goku's mind as he starred at his fallen friend. And at that exact moment, a storm appeared out of no where. Goku stood up and screamed in both pain and in anger. He jumped in front of the demon leader, stabbing him in the chest with his Nyoibou. The demon yelped and then disintegrated.  
  
The rest of the demons looked at each other and ran for their lives. Goku caught the 6 that had beaten him and killed them without mercy.  
  
Gojyo and Hakkai watched the young demon stagger towards Sanzo. He stood there for a few seconds starring at him, and then fell on the ground next to him, completely exhausted.  
  
Hakkai lifted Sanzo, who was partly conscious into the back of the jeep. Gojyo placed Goku next to Sanzo and the four were off again.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! R&R please!  
  
Nakai-Chan.  
  
(If you enjoyed this story, please read my Friend Lirin-Chan's story 'Shinboku')  
  
Bye! 


	2. Don't leave us now

Well, here's chappie 2!!!!!! Enjoy!!!!!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Goku, exhausted and weary, was slowly drifting back into a sleep. Sanzo, still in massive amounts of pain tried desperately to stay awake. Hakkai had healed Sanzo but it didn't help as much as they'd wished it would. Gojyo was getting annoyed of being in a jeep for so long.  
  
"Damnit, Hakkai are we gonna get there anytime soon?!" He complained.  
  
Hakkai smiled. "We are almost there just hold on a little while longer."  
  
He grabbed a beer not caring if it was warm or not. He hadn't had one in a very long time. They continued for almost another hour until the jeep finally stopped, waking both Sanzo, who after a while of trying to stay awake had fallen asleep, and Goku.  
  
"Wh...are we there?" Goku asked, his eyes half open.  
  
"Yes Goku we are here." Hakkai replied.  
  
"Just get me something to get rid of this pain." Sanzo muttered.  
  
Gojyo couldn't help himself. "A few beers'll clear that right up."  
  
They carried Sanzo inside, where they met the Inn clerk.  
  
The young woman's eyes widened as she saw the four travelers enter, carrying an injured man.  
  
"Is he alright?" She asked a little worried. "Here let me get you guys a room." She led them down a long hallway to three rooms. "I hope these are ok they are all that's left."  
  
Hakkai smiled. "Yes these are fine thank you."  
  
"I'll share a room with Sanzo." Goku said.  
  
They all went to their rooms for the night. There was uneasiness in Goku's mind. He lay there beside Sanzo. Goku then heard a voice he didn't know.  
  
'Goku' the voice whispered.  
  
'Who are you' He asked curiously. For a while there was no reply. Then the voice called again. 'Come child, come to me.' It said.  
  
Goku rose from the bed still asleep. He walked to the door and down the hallway until he reached the exit of the Inn.  
  
Gojyo woke up from a feeling of dismay. He went into Hakkai's room.  
  
"Hakkai wake up" Gojyo insisted.  
  
"Gojyo...what is it?" Hakkai asked in wonder.  
  
"Goku's missing!" He yelled.  
  
"What!" Hakkai got out of bed and went into Goku and Sanzo's room.  
  
"Sanzo wake up Goku is missing." He told him.  
  
"Huh?" Sanzo looked around the room then got up out of bed. "Lets go we have to find him. He could be killed roaming the streets this late at night."  
  
The Sanzo party searched for Goku who was still sick from earlier. The storm was still raging above, which made it very hard for the three to see.  
  
A flash of lightning struck far off and it lit up the sky. Something caught Hakkai's eye and he turned to his left to see a small body lying in a pool of liquid crimson.  
  
~Goku's POV~  
  
'It's cold...and....wet? Funny...darkness shouldn't be wet.'  
  
'I...I can't move. My whole body hurts.'  
  
~ End POV~ (For a while, Goku's not gonna be able to talk so his speech will be in '')  
  
"Goku!" Hakkai shouted. Gojyo ran to meet him as Sanzo trailed behind.  
  
Hakkai cradled the boy in his arms.  
  
'Hakkai, please...help me.'  
  
"Goku! Please, show me you're still alive!"  
  
'Hakkai...I can't open my eyes! I can't move!'  
  
Sanzo knelt down next to Hakkai.  
  
"Is he..."  
  
"I...I'm not completely sure."  
  
'No! I'm not dead! I just...I just need to sleep...that's all.'  
  
"Lets take him back to the Inn He'll have better luck of surviving there, If we stay out here we could all be killed." Hakkai said softly. Sanzo picked goku up in his arms and turned toward the Inn. When the four of them got to the Inn Sanzo put Goku on the bed.  
  
"Hakkai do you think he will survive?" Sanzo asked sounding worried.  
  
"I'm not sure I think so..." He said uncertainly. Goku's eyes slightly opened. In a scratchy, low voice Goku whisper to the three hovering over him.  
  
"I...I'm here...I'm still alive."  
  
Hakkai put his hand over Goku's mouth. "Don't talk it will just bring you more pain." He tried healing him as much as He could. "Get some sleep." He said. Sanzo stared into Goku's quiet eyes for a while. Then he whispered (not knowing if Goku could hear him or not)  
  
"Goku don't leave us now...please." He walked over to the couch and lied down. He watched Goku until he finally fell asleep. Hakkai and Gojyo had already left the room and were fast asleep in there rooms as well.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ well that's all for now ill update again soon, Hope you like!!!!  
  
~*nakai-chan*~ 


	3. Lost

Chapter 3 well here's the next chappy so grab some popcorn and enjoy!!!!!!!   
  
Hakkai, Sanzo, and Gojyo had all already woken up. Goku was in the other room still sleeping. The three went back into his room to check how he was doing. Goku's eyes began to open.  
  
"Sanzo...is that you?" He asked.  
  
"Yes Hakkai and Gojyo are here too." Sanzo replied. Hakkai smiled.  
  
"Goku, do you think you're strong enough for us to move on?" He asked.  
  
"Yes...I think so..." Goku answered as he got up from the bed. The  
four paid their expenses for staying and were off again.   
  
They had not been in the jeep for even five minutes before  
Goku and Gojyo had already started arguing.  
  
"Hey leave some of the food for us to stupid" Gojyo yelled at the boy.  
  
"But I'm hungry!" Goku complained.  
  
"Shut up, you love birds are getting on my nerves." Sanzo yelled.  
The two of them were plainly in shock. Hakkai smiled  
  
"Are we almost there?" Goku asked. Sanzo then turned around and smacked Goku with the fan.  
  
"Ow!!!! What was that for?" Goku asked in pain.  
  
"I couldn't help myself!" Sanzo said. Suddenly the jeep stopped.  
  
"Hakkai what are you doing?" Sanzo asked.  
  
"It's not me" He replied. The four looked back and saw a group of demons holding the jeep from going anywhere. Sanzo got out his banishing gun. Hakkai got out of the jeep and killed the three demons attacking him. Goku had about five demons going at him. Sanzo shot them and they disintegrated before Goku's eyes. Gojyo fought the few attacking him slowly being beaten down. Goku went over to help him when all of a sudden he heard the voice he had heard the night before.  
  
"Goku come rest with me." The voice said softly in his mind. Goku's eyes suddenly went black as he fell to the ground. Sanzo looked over to see Goku lying on the ground.  
  
"Goku... can you hear me?" He said. There was no response. The voice in side Goku's head got louder.  
  
'That's right Goku keep coming.' Goku couldn't hear Sanzo anymore. Gojyo and Hakkai were still fighting off the rest of the demons.  
  
'Sanzo where am I' Goku asked, but Sanzo couldn't hear him.  
  
'Give it up he can't hear you anymore' The voice was laughing.  
  
'Sanzo please help me' Goku cried.  
  
'No one can save you now don't waste your breath.' The voice was now deeper and more serious now. Goku was trapped in his own mind and he didn't know how to escape it. 

Goku's POV  
  
'What is this place how do I get out of here? Why are you doing this to me' I asked the voice. I heard nothing in return.  
  
'Just leave me alone, let me go.' I said.  


End POV 

Ok I admit this one is very short, but I ran out of Ideas so sorry. OH yea... um...If you have read or wanted to read my friends 'Shinboku' story then submit a review to me and tell me if you want it back on the site. Hope you enjoyed reading this review please!!!!! 


	4. A New Friend

CHAPPY 4 sorry it took so long for me to update I have a made up I am putting in here!!! Akari is a 16 year old cat demon she is going to ...meet up with Goku.   
  
"Let me go please!" I yelled. I knew no one could hear me. Then I felt something it was someone's hand. It was soft and kind.  
  
End POV   
  
Goku's eyes slowly opened. When he could see clearly he saw a girl's face.  
  
"Hi I'm Akari!" The girl stood up and reached out her hand. "Here grab my hand you'll be alright." She said sweetly. Goku smiled. He hadn't smiled in a long time.  
  
"Hello" he muttered still not to capable of talking. "I'm Goku" He grabbed her hand and slowly stood up. They walked a little. Akari stopped.  
  
"Here we are!" Akari yelled. "My house!" They walked in and sat down. "Hey you hungry?" She smiled "I know, I am." Goku jumped up.  
  
"YES!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Well, what would you like to eat?" Akari asked. Goku smiled.  
  
"Everything!" He yelled. Akari laughed.  
  
"You can't eat everything!" She continued to laugh.  
  
"Why not?" Goku asked confused.  
  
"Because silly we need food for later" She smiled and gave him a hug. He laughed and ate a meat bun. She grabbed one for herself. They ate for a while and decided to go to bed. Goku slept on the couch and Akari slept in her room.  
  
In the morning Akari woke up to Goku in front of her face. She slowly opened her eyes still very tired.  
  
"Wow! Where did you come from?" She asked surprised.  
  
"I was hungry and wanted to know what you were making for breakfast" He smiled a mesmerizing smile. Akari laughed.  
  
"Well um...let's see, what would you like?"  
  
"CAKE!!!!" He jumped up with joy. She smiled.  
  
"Cake for breakfast?" She paused. "Sounds good to me!" She made them cake. Goku heard a noise and turned around in surprise.  
  
"what was that?" He asked Akari.  
  
"Oh don't worry that's just my brother, Takuji" She smiled. "He's really nice if you get to know him. He might have his girl friend Megami with him so don't mind her." Goku smiled.  
  
"Ok I don't mind." The door cracked open. Goku said hi kindly and walked over to Akari.  
  
"Hey lets go for a walk" Goku said to her.  
  
"Ok!" She responded heading for the door. They walk for a while and then stopped on a bridge. Goku leaned over and whispered in Akari's ear.  
  
"Akari I , well I want to thank you." He said softly.  
  
"Your welcome" She smiled. Goku suddenly leaned forward and kissed her cheek softly. She blushed and then leaned and gave a return kiss to him.

Sorry it so short but I've been kind of busy. Review please!


End file.
